Lullaby
by alwaysandbeyond
Summary: He sings her daughter to sleep.


**A/N: This was supposed to be just another crazy Caskett baby idea composed of 140 characters that I was gonna dm to Salma but for some reason it ended up like this. So please lower your expectations. I'm not really a writer. Lol.**

 ** _Team Pregnant Beckett, this goes out to all of you._**

 ** _To my friends on twitter, you know who you are, please don't be ashamed of me after you read this. Haha._**

She wakes up without him by her side. "He's up early" she thought as she looks at her phone for the time. "1:47. Apparently too early." She gets out of bed and tiptoes to his office. "Maybe he's finally doing some writing."

His desk lamp is on and so is his laptop but he isn't in his chair. As she walks to the door to check if he's in the living room, she hears someone singing.

 _"Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away..."_

She peeks through the books that serve as a divider between his office and the living room. She sees him cradling their daughter in his arms, singing her to sleep.

 _"Goodnight my angel now it's time to sleep…"_ he hums as her daughter lets out a small yawn.

She stands there amazed, thinking of how lucky she and her daughter is to have Richard Castle in their life, to have him as her husband and the father of her daughter. She's always known he'll be a good dad to their child. Alexis is a living proof to that. But still, seeing him take care and cherish their daughter makes her overwhelmed. A tear escapes from her eyes as she continues to listen to him singing.

 _"Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be…"_

"Hey there my little princess" he whispers as he gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy loves you very much okay? Don't grow up too fast pumpkin. Stay this little as long as you can, huh? I promise I'll buy you all those cute onesies your momma pretends to hate. I'll buy you the bunny one, and the bumblebee one. Oooh and I'll buy you cute little pink tutus and princess crowns and we'll play princess all day everyday! Just don't grow up too fast okay jellybean? Stay in my arms like this forever."

He kisses her daughter one more time and continues singing.

 _".. if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me."_

"Goodnight my beautiful Selene. Dream happy dreams. Daddy's gonna be here when you wake up. I love you."

"Hey. Spoiling our little girl again?" she whispers as she walks out of the office towards him and her daughter.

"How long have you been there?" he asks as he places Selene in his wife's arms. "Long enough to hear you bribing our daughter. Onesies and tutus in exchange for not growing up huh?"

"And princess crowns!" he exclaims. "Sssshhh. You'll wake her up and you'll have to sing to her all over again."

"For my little lovebug, I would sing forever. And for you too, if you stop pretending you don't like my beautiful, sultry singing voice" he teases as he gives her wife a kiss.

She sits down on the sofa and stares at her little girl. Their little girl. She thinks about what he said and she thinks maybe he's right. Maybe it's not so bad if the blue eyed girl in her arms stayed little like this forever.

"Hi there my love" she speaks softly as she wraps her daughter's pinky finger around hers. "I think your daddy might be right. Don't grow up too soon. But it's okay if you do. Momma's gonna be here to watch over you and protect you. We're always here baby. Momma and daddy will always be here okay? We love you so much little one."

He sits beside her and she leans her head on his shoulders. He starts humming the song he was singing earlier and notices her wife and her daughter are now both sound asleep.

 _"Someday we'll all be gone but lullabyes go and on. They never die that's how you and I will be."_

He smiles at the sight of his girls sleeping beside him. "Look at my life Beckett, my dreams come true" he whispers as he finally closes his eyes to sleep.

 ** _The song is from Billy Joel called Goodnight My Angel._**

 ** _Caskett babies for Season 8? :_** )


End file.
